A New Kind of Practice
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: "He took a staff and twirled it expertly in his fingers before facing Kurogane once again." Written for the KuroFai anon fic meme. Prompt was 'Kuro and Fai are fighting each other (be it training, etc.) and it rapidly escalates into rough, aggressive sex'. NC-17, PWP, pure smut. Yama timeline.


**Title** : A New Kind of Practice  
 **Author** : Shadow Arashi  
 **Fandom** : Tsubasa Chronicle  
 **Pairing** : KuroganexFay  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 1632  
 **Summary** : "He took a staff and twirled it expertly in his fingers before facing Kurogane once again." Written for the KuroFai anon fic was 'Kuro and Fai are fighting each other (be it training, etc.) and it rapidly escalates into rough, aggressive sex'. I think that speaks for itself.  
 **Warnings** : Yaoi, rough sex and pure PWP. I hope this is what that person wanted, 'cos I'm hopeless when it comes to fighting scenes. Time is Shura/Yama (or whatever the name of that world is) because I always loved that arc and it fitted the story best.  
 **Disclaimer** : You really think I would be writing fanfics if I own TRC, Kurogane or Fay?

.

.

Fay hadn't thought much of it at the time when Kurogane came to find him right in the middle of his archery practice with a dark scowl on his face, scaring the soldiers who were unlucky enough to be in his way. Not that it was very difficult to do as Kuro-wanko was always scary.

So he just smiled as usual when the other man started yelling at him and gesturing wildly at a few soldiers who were standing there and looking quite worried. He had no idea what was going on with the ninja and pitied the poor soldiers who had done nothing as far as he was concerned (though he did recognized some of them for having tried to hit on him a few days before).

When Kurogane started to seriously loose his temper he did what he did best and shrugged helplessly, trying to wave the whole matter away. It wasn't like he could understand Kurogane's language anyway and the ninja's hand signs were less than helpful.

But it seemed that today the other man would not let the matter drop. Rather than giving up and stomping away in rage like he was prone to do, he grabbed the blonde's arm firmly and bodily dragged him toward the other training field reserved for the swordsmen despite Fay's protests (in the form of much pouting and pulling at his arm) at being handled so roughly.

Once they reached the currently empty training field Kurogane let go of his arm and resumed his earlier yelling. Fay then assumed that he just didn't want to make a spectacle of himself and once again tuned the harsh words out. This was boring.

Fay grinned suddenly when he spotted the practice swords laying neatly in their racks with some wooden staffs a few feet away from them. This what just what he needed to take his favorite puppy's mind off of whatever it was that had made him so mad.

Quickly bouncing away from the startled ninja, who stopped in mid-rant, he took a staff and twirled it expertly in his fingers before facing Kurogane once again.

The ninja was quick to take the hint and the next second Fay was dodging the swings of his sword. Now that was better.

Fay merrily danced around the ninja, getting close enough once in a while to attempt to strike a hit and then dancing away with a laugh. He teased the other man restlessly, giggling wildly and enjoying their sparring fully.

Kurogane however wasn't enjoying himself or releasing his tension but seemed to get more enraged each time the mage eluded him. Enraged enough actually to turn their sparring into something more violent and reckless.

This change didn't escaped Fay but the lightening speed of Kurogane's attacks left him no time to ponder the matter and before he knew it he was just as involved into the 'battle' as Kurogane. Soon everything was forgotten but the other and their fast paced dance, each attacks now seeking to draw blood, seeking to win and make the other fall and _give in_.

Fay quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead before he blocked the next blow with his staff and-

CRACK

Blue eyes grew impossibly wide as the sword neatly sliced his staff in two, its tip barely brushing his throat as he lost his balance and fell backward with the strength of the blow.

Fay hit the ground and blinked stars away from his eyes only to find himself with a pissed off ninja on top of him.

Instincts kicked in and the next instant they were wrestling against each others on the dusty ground hissing and snarling like wild animals. This one had cut a little bit too close for comfort for Fay.

Kurogane dodged a pale fist aiming for his face and rolled them around until he had the squirming mage pinned under him and struck him once in the stomach with his elbow.

Fay let out a hiss and lost his breath. The blow had been meant to disable him but it wasn't enough to take someone like him out and he retaliated with an instinctive buck of his hips to try and remove the heavy weight pinning him down.

Thin hips collided with an unexpected erection; two pairs of eyes widened in shock for a second and suddenly all reason went out the window.

Hands pulled and grasped and tore at newly unwanted clothes while mouths nipped sharply at each others, teeth biting and drawing blood while battle lust turned into blazing sexual desire.

Kurogane was still trying to pin the trashing blond down but he was also tearing at his black clothes while Fay was still trying to squirm away but with his hands clenched into black hair and pulling the ninja closer; both still fighting an altogether different kind of battle.

Large hands slipped past the flimsy, torn and now useless clothes to finally find their prize and Fay moaned loudly at the forceful grip circling his erection. He bucked into their hold and pulled Kurogane's head back to kiss him harshly and was left panting when the kiss was returned aggressively.

The ninja was behaving just as he would on the battlefield and he wasn't giving up the fight. He was dominating the action and imposing his pace as his hand let go of the blonde's straining erection and trailed down Fay's back to his ass before ruthlessly invading and conquering that territory as well with a single push of his fingers.

Fay let out a sharp scream and bit down onto a tanned shoulder at the forceful intrusion. Kurogane growled out loud at the sensation and forced his fingers deeper and harder into his shaking body before biting back.

Their last coherent thought disappeared at that simple act. Only the bare minimum of time was spent on preparation as both could not wait or care anymore. Kurogane quickly pulled out his fingers, flipped Fay on his stomach, spread the pale legs and _pushed in_.

Another sharp scream escaped the blonde's throat when he was so roughly entered. Then a hand was shoved against his mouth to muffle his screams and he bite down viciously (they seemed to be doing that a lot for some reason). Blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it, feeling slightly like a vampire but not really caring, before licking the wound he had made.

They rapidly found a rhythm, still growling and hissing at each others and bodies flushed and slick with sweat from their efforts. Fay gasped and twisted in pain and pleasure as blood started running down his thighs, only making their coupling easier. He pushed his hips back against Kurogane who thrust and grunted above him in answer.

The ninja was still holding him down with a hand on the back of his neck and pushing his face onto the ground and Fay struggled against that hand, feeling high from the adrenaline and lust and wanting to turn around and _see_ the other man.

Tanned fingers tangled into sweat soaked hair turned the color of gold and tugged at it in a silent warning as the thrusts became faster, harder, commanding the other's thin body to yield.

When he didn't quite get the response he wanted Kurogane slipped his free hand around Fay's waist and curled his fingers around the blonde's aching length, pumping it harshly in time with his thrusts. He then bent his head and whispered hoarsely in his ear, words that Fay couldn't understand but that made him shiver with their sheer heat and _ohgod_ Kurogane was hitting that spot just right _here_ and-

Fay tensed and cried out, back arching and nails clawing at the dirt and finally _surrendered_.

Kurogane let out a howl of victory and completion when Fay's body tightened around him and thrust inside the shivering blond hard one last time, his hands grabbing the slender hips firmly as he rode his own orgasm.

Once he was spent the ninja let himself fall down onto the smaller body beneath him, still encased into the tight, delicious heat and feeling nothing but absolute bliss.

Never release had been so sweet to him.

They stayed tangled together in a messy pile of limbs for a long moment, simply cooling off, Kurogane's breath against Fay's skin and the blondes' hair tickling his nose.

It was only when he started struggling lightly under the ninja's weight that the other man pulled away and Fay was almost disappointed when he felt him slip out of his body. Then Kurogane was grasping his shoulder and turning him over, eyes still filled with passion but also shining with worry as they seemed to scan him in search of any damage.

Fay quickly reassured him as he was feeling very sated and relaxed right now and he made it clear that _no_ he wasn't hurt and _yes_ he had enjoyed himself and _no_ he wasn't at all bothered with the scratches, bruises and blood running down his thighs. On the contrary.

He smiled up at Kurogane when he appeared satisfied that he wouldn't collapse in pain or strike him in anger for being so rough and stretched lazily, before his eyes widened in surprise when the ninja's member visibly twitched at the display.

That was when he realised that even though they had just had what was probably the most passionate, aggressive sex he ever had he still wanted the other man to throw him down onto the ground and ravish him _again_.

And when Fay saw the equal desire to do exactly that in the red eyes currently watching him hungrily he couldn't help but laugh and pulled Kurogane down for another kiss.

They still had time for another round.

.

.

I swore to myself a few days ago that I would write true Kurofay porn... I did it. And if anyone cares, yes that line about the vampire thing _was_ on purpose. Honestly how could I not?


End file.
